Running
by Kawaiicake22
Summary: Neo and Russell find each other by accident in the beginning stages of a zombie apocalypse. Could they truly survive together? New pairing: BurntRust Warnings inside.
1. Chapter 1

Running

Hey everyone I had a great idea about zombies and the movie 28 weeks later and made it into a new fanfic before it left my mind. Hopefully it will become kinda like my story Rose Garden. I made this an interesting pairing of Neopolitan and Russell I call the new ship BurntRust lol and maybe I might add AOT characters here and there. Anyways warning to those who are sensitive. This story contains: Zombies, blood, gore, "colorful" language, smut and everything you could think of tehe. Anyways no flames and please comment. I need motivation like any other author here :p anyways enough of me enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY, along with any products or songs mentioned.

Chapter 1: Sharing a Birthday

The night sky was crystal clear ,only the shining stars were out along with a gloriously full moon at its peak. It was the middle of a chilly autumn night. The great royal city of Atlas bustled with great speed of non stop traffic and loud noises heavy with half the population of people out getting drunk and partying while the other half were happy little families watching TV or sad loners going to bed early with heavy disdain of there miserable lives.

Neopolitan Wickham lay in her queen sized bed with her sleeping black cat Zona, curled up in the silky blue blankets crying her heterochromia pink and brown eyes out for a few hours now. It was her twenty forth birthday and none of her so called "friends"said a word or text to acknowledge it. Especially because everyone knew the little lady had no family members left in life except for her small group of "friends" who usually made it a point to at least call to say happy birthday, but never hung out unless it was an emergency.

The thoughts of being a social out cast made her feel very depressed and unloved, yes she could be a pain in the ass sometimes but no one ever forgot her birthday. Neo was just really hurt more then anything, the little lady desperately wanted to find someone, anyone to be a true friend. She was always a loner most of the time and wanted much more in life then just work and home.

A few extra hours passed of sobbing violently to get every last bitter feeling out of mind, The little lady looked at her clock and it was two in the morning. Sounds of screaming and music could be heard next door. Another fucking party she wasn't invited too, Neo thought growling under her breath, rising up from the cozy cocoon of warm blankets, leaving the small room to use the bathroom in the hallway. Then Neo trotted off to the kitchen to grab a tub of her favorite ice cream from the freezer and a heavy beer bottle from the fridge. Walking to the living room the little lady plopped down on the cold black leather love set stuffing her face with the frozen treat and chucking down the alcoholic beverage crying again not caring if she was going to regret it in the morning.

Taking a swig of the beer Neo turned on the Flat screen tv with the remote. The little lady began Flipping through the channels until she found a good raunchy comedy movie on Fox. Neo didn't even laugh with the same bored expression plastering her face. Getting tired of the movie Neo flipped through the channels finally putting it on CNN news. She hadn't watched the news in the past few weeks due to the new job as a security guard for a bank. It made good money to keep the apartment and too keep up on cable and electricity bills.

"What the fuck is this shit?" Neo thought to herself spitting the beer out all over the pink cotton nightgown she was wearing as her eyes grew big like a deer in head lights. The news showed footage of crazed mobs of what looked like frightened civilians running in an unusual fashion with buildings on fire, all around Haven square which was an hour away from Atlas. At the bottom of the screen was the title "Virus out break: dead walking again".There was Footage of the governor giving an emergency address in the corner of the screen his voice shaking with fright. "We advise all citizens to stay in doors repeat we advise all Civilians to stay in doors. Lock all doors and barricade all windows. Anyone outside must take shelter immediately where it is safe. Any persons bitten must be..."

The Power cut the rest of the speech when the tv and lights went off. Neo let all the information and images sink in with the darkness of the living room making it worse. Without warning her stomach felt like burning itself and the all to familiar feeling of uncomfortable warmth filled her throat as she dashed swiftly for the bathroom bumping into stuff in the dark. Landing in front of the toilet the little lady pitifully vomited all the contents in her stomach. Relief flowed unnaturally with everything coming out of Neos upset stomach. But anxiety of the new information and questions upon more questions soon replaced it.

There was no damn way the little lady was going to go to work in the morning. Not with the world going to hell in a hand basket before Neos very eyes. It was like her childhood of watching dawn of the dead and so many other corny zombie horror movies were becoming a disturbing reality. Neo could only guess what was happening in the city but didn't even want to know the details of what was going on beyond the safety of the apartment walls. If Neo would have known in advance, she would have made multiple stops at hardware stores and the market to become a doomsday preper ASAP. So much for having a good twenty forth birthday when you have to share it with a zombie virus outbreak.

Coming out of the crazy mess of thoughts in her mind, Neo got up off the cold bathroom Floor and flushed the toilet. Fatigue and a massive headache over took the little lady as she made it into the kitchen to find a lighter and a box of new untouched matches, wasting no time lighting four chunky pink candles from the table centerpiece. Looking at flames flickering for a second Neo thought it would be a ridiculous and stupid idea to leave the apartment in the half intoxicated state she was in. But like any crazy person the little lady ignored that part of the mind thinking it would be a good idea to see what was really going on or if the out break even reached Atlas yet.

Walking over to the coffee table Neo grabbed the empty beer bottle and the large ten inch illegal pocket knife in the kitchen junk drawer. Silently she made it to the front door looking through the peephole for a few good minutes. Nothing was out of the ordinary to the little ladies relief not one person was out and about at this ungodly hour.

Opening the door Neo took the bold steps out of her apartment leaving the door ajar just in case if she saw something and needed to go running back in. Tip toeing Neo went through the empty out door hall, still nothing was there.

Getting even braver she walked down the stairs onto the third floor. Looking into the next hall she finally found someone.

That was when she looked into the short distance and saw a little girl shuffling into a random apartment door brainlessly not even bothering to open the door with the nob provided. The only sound she made was an occasional moan or air being sucked in greedily with no breathes out. Neo felt pity for the child wanting to help out thinking of no danger in the helpless situation.

"Hey. Um honey are you lost? Do you need help finding your parents?" Neo cooed getting closer to the child noticing blood on the girls hair and feet. She still couldn't get a glimpse of her face properly.

The girl heard Neos soft barley Autoable voice turning around from the door, she was not human but a filthy zombie, it had squinty white and clouded lifeless eyes, mouth full of dripping red blood and organs all over its pretty face and clothing and teeth that were black and decaying made the image worse to look at. A sickly blood curdling sudsy sound came out of the zombies mouth when it heard Neo and inched towards her with an unwavering speed.

A Nasty rotten smell filled The little ladies nose as she was flabbergasted and unable to move from her spot. In one swift movement the young zombie grabbed Neo pulling her to the floor with a great amount of force that wasn't normal for an average child to begin with and sinking its nasty black teeth into her exposed screamed her head off the moment the vile teeth pierced through her pale flash as her warm precious blood squirted out of her being. Gasping at the pain and reality of it all the little lady gained her composure and smashed the beer bottle into the zombies head and stabbing it multiple times with the pocket knife into its skull killing it instantly.

Shivering and convulsing Neo pushed the dead zombie away from her and pocketed the knife. She was in a lot of pain from the nasty bite and thought she would have turned into a flesh eating zombie already. After a good agonizing hour of suffering on the concrete floor of the empty hallway Neo pulled herself to the nearest door banging on it helplessly. "Please...please... Help me..." She said under labored breathing. Thinking that nobody would answer her pleas and that she was good as dead. The little lady let the thoughts of death ease her mind. After all no one would give a shit if she died or not. She finally gave up letting her miserable life pass before her heterochromia eyes. Things started to grow fuzzy in her mind while her ears rang. Then she saw a blurry silhouette of the door opening and light pouring out of it like heaven finally opening its glorious gates. One fuzzy looking angel with a light green Mohawk looked down at her for a second as she smiled up at the being thinking it was finally the end and then everything went dark.

-Waking up-

Neo regained consciousness to her surprise and bewilderment. The little lady honestly thought she was dead and reanimated. A massive headache was coming on making her grown lowly. Soft silky blankets soothed the little lady some, thinking she was at home snuggled up in her room next to Zona. Until all the horrible memories of the zombie and getting bitten started to flood her drowsy mind.

Gasping and panting Neo forced her eyes open and realized she sure as hell wasn't in her apartment at the first thing she remembered and checked on was the bite mark on her shoulder as it started to painfully throb as she noticed it was neatly patched up with white bandages. The second thing she noticed was that room she was in was small and a ghastly shade of light green, even the blankets covering her form were the same color. Trying to get up in fear she quickly figured out she couldn't, her small wrists and ankles were tied to the bed with para cord to her horror.

Then lastly Neo heard the sound of light masculine snoring comingfrom the right side of the bed on the floor. Peering over as best as the restraints let her, the little lady gasped again. A young handsome man was curled up asleep on top of a red sleeping beg in just his plaid baggy boxers and a black t-shirt, with his messy green Mohawk all over the pillow and skin paler then the moon. He whispered incoherent words and curled in on himself shivering.

In an odd way Neo felt comfortable knowing she wasn't completely alone but at the same time she didn't trust who ever this man was especially because she was tied down to this mans bed like an animal or sex toy. Pushing vile thoughts of what his true intentions of keeping her were, Neo forced herself to go back to sleep and deal with it when she had the energy to fight.

Hehe what will happen when she wakes up again? Until next chapter my lovelies.


	2. Chapter 2

Running

Another chapter because I love you all :D and also a character death! You will just love it. Tehe I love zombies.

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY, or any products or songs mentioned.

Chapter 2: Waking up Again

Next morning Neo woke up again but fully aware of her surroundings in disappointment and anger it all wasn't a stupid nightmare that would be over. She was in the same hideous light green room,same warm blankets covering her, same para cord restraints cutting into her sensitive skin, and lastly to top it off the same young man with the cute face snoring away on the sleeping bag next to the bed on the floor. The only difference was the sweet aroma of bacon and eggs that circulated the room and clinking of breakfast pans could be heard through the thin walls of the Apartment. Stomach growling lowly, the little lady felt like she hadn't eaten for days. But food didn't sound appealing at the moment, she wanted to be leave and go back to her own apartment.

Looking at the young man again Neo was surprised to see one of his crystal blue eyes were open staring back at her with a kind expression on his baby face but no smile to be found."Ahh morning. Neopolitan? Is it?You're finally awake." He spoke in a silky morning voice that could lull her back to sleep.

Neo felt stupid and weirded out that this guy had the nerve to call her by her whole name. And how the fuck did he know her name to begin with? Neo thought to herself before choosing her words smartly because she was the one tied down to a bed at the moment and she didn't want to chance her safety." Yeah. Where am I? And who are you? And how do you know my name?" Neo asked in a raspy voice.

The young man blushed slightly at Neos morning voice. It sounded sexy and as he noticed her messy locks of pink and brown hair cascadeed in front of her curious and tired face. "Umm. Oh sorry. My name is Russell Thrash I'm a freshman at Beacon university across town. And I know who you are because ended up with your mail by accident and asked the manger and they gave me your apartment number." Russell's face reddened deeper at the memory of the morning when he knocked on Neos door to find her half covered in a pink sports bra and white booty shorts scowling at him for staring at her body like it was up for grabs, snatching the pieces of mail she slammed the heavy door in his face without a single word.

"Thank you Russell. You mind also telling me why the fuck I'm tied down to your bed ? And how long have I been out?" Neo gave up on the "careful act" and switched to fury, raising her voice to sound bitter and nasty ignoring his little story.

"Well you were bitten by a zombie and banging at our door for help. I couldn't have left you there to die and get eaten by those things. So I pulled your ass into our apartment. Then my roommate Cardin was pissed off at me for saving you and said you could have turned into a Zombie at anytime. You've been out for five days up until today. " Russell barked back. Thinking of what she first looked like and how he nursed the little ladies battered form back to health by spoon feeding her broth and water and patching up her wound when Cardin gave him the all clear.

"Why couldn't you have just left me there and let me die? Maybe you're Roommate is right. I'm a lost cause anyways." Neo growled glaring at Russell with her pink and brown eyes almost promising at the thought of a sweet swift death.

"No I'm not like that. I like to help people. And what do you mean your a lost cause? You would have never existed or lived if you weren't. Every person has a role to play and a reason to live." Russell said sadly getting up from his spot and heading for the door.

"Where the fuck are you going? Your just going to leave me here? Get back here." Neo said with a huff pulling at the para cord.

"No I'm not leaving the apartment, I'm not that stupid to go out in a zombie apocalypse and die. I don't have a death wish like you Neopolitan. I'm just going to tell my lovely Roommate that he was wrong. Now he owes me his lucky machete." Russell snickered walking out the door leaving behind a livid little lady still struggling to break free from the para cord restrains.

-Kitchen-

Russell felt like an asshole leaving Neo all by herself without further information and still having her tied down to his bed. In a way he felt pity for the little lady, she seemed distant and almost to the point of becoming suicidal. Russell couldn't cut her loose just yet, not without Cardins confirmation and input on her sanity.

Walking into the kitchen Russell found Cardin flipping vegetable omelettes in an old black rusty pan on the stovetop. Russell grabbed two plates and took a seat on the leather bar stool. "Hey dude. Guess what?" Russell said.

"What? She finally woke up a zombie and you had to kill her?" Cardin asked smirking, thinking he won the small bet.

"Nope. Shes perfectly awake and alive. Even though she's kinda mad at me right now..." Russell blushed pink thinking of her angry face and wrists pulling desperately at the makeshift restraints before he left the room. It was almost sexy seeing her so hot and bothered on his bed. His BDSM craving was being feed but from a safe distance to his discontent, while a hard on surfaced in his boxers and Russell did his best to ignore it.

"Ughhh you piece of shit. I owe you my machete don't I? So what if the hot chicks angry at you? She's just a stupid woman, not like she can do anything anyways." Cardin shrugged his beefy shoulders putting omelettes on the two plates in front of Russell and pouring orange juice in two cups.

"Haha yeah I want the machete when we go out for supplies tomorrow. And I'm going to give her food right now. can I cut off the para cord?" Russell asked picking up both plates ,two forks and the cups of orange juice.

"Yeah. Sure. Whatever. Go ahead and let her go. But if she tries to take off, tie the chick back down again. We can't afford to lose her, She could be the cure for the fucking virus. Think about it Russ she was bitten a few days ago and survived with everything intact including brains. We could easily use her as a bribe with the government and maybe even safety." Cardin smirked suggestively wanting to save his own hide, digging into his own big plate of stacked omelettes like a fat hog, waving Russell off with the first mouthful of eggs.

"Okay dude. I'll keep you updated on how she's doing. See you later." Russell half lied, he honestly couldn't think of bringing himself to restrain Neo again when she had a free will like any other human being. If anything Russell Thought his roommates intentions were cruel, selfish and unorthodox. If they brought the little lady to a government facility they would probably get nothing out of it and she probably wouldn't come back out to see daylight ever again, she would become a lab rat until death claimed her.

\- Bed Room-

Russell came back to his room closing the door behind him. Looking over at Neo she had a uncomfortable look on her soft features."Russell if that's your name. I need to piss before my bladder explodes all over your bed." The little lady hissed out with discomfort.

"Oh sorry Neopolitan I didn't think about that. Here I'll cut you free." Russell felt bad making her wait for so long.

"Stop calling me by my damn name! Call me Neo, you dumb ass." Neo growled under her breath rolling her eyes.

"Oh well okay then "Neo". No need to get all snippy with me. trying to help and I even brought you something to eat." Russell said cooly putting the breakfast plates and cups on the night stand. He then proceeded to pull out a small wooden carving knife from his dresser and cut her wrists and feet free from the para cord in an awkward fashion not grasping the knife right. He cut Neos wrist lightly by accident and said sorry quickly as it bleed out crimson liquid,only to receive a hardened look from Neo.

Once the little lady was completely free of the bounds, Russell pointed to a door on the left side of the bedroom." That's the bathroom and there's some clean clothes in their if you want to change and some fresh bandages and rubbing alcohol. Unless you want me to help you." He said offering his assistance politely.

Neo ignored his genuine kindness covered her bleeding wrist with her right hand tightly running into the bathroom, locking the door behind her with a swift click, not uttering a single word to Russell in the process bewildering the young man.

While in the bathroom Neo quickly relieved herself feeling like she hadn't took a piss in years. Sitting there for a minute the little lady wanted to go home not digging the odd situation she was in. Yes Russell was kind enough to take care of her but she didn't like the sound of his roommate Cardin when he suggested to tie her down. She promised herself to be careful with the guy by the name of Cardin and leave when the time was just right even if it meant making a sacrifice and killing him.

Neo Jumped out of her thoughts stripping down from the blooded soiled pink nightgown and took off the bloody bandages from the black and purple exposed bite mark on her shoulder and took a nice hot shower not caring if the wounds including the new addition from Russell burned her pale sensitive skin. When Neo was finished she patched up the bite mark and cut to the wrist with the first aid items provided and proceeded to change into a large university tee shirt that hung loosely and a pair of baggy plaid green boxers. The clothing must have belonged to Russell, Neo gathering as much especially the ugly green boxers. Grabbing a pick comb from the medicine cabinet Neo brushed out the tangles in her butt length hair letting it fall into damp ringlets.

After a few extra minutes of trying to relax and avoid going out of the bathroom to face Russell. A loud rumbling noise was heard in her stomach, Neo was very hungry and had no choice but to leave the comfort of the bathroom and eat something before she got a headache.

Unlocking the nob the little lady opened the door slowly making it creek loudly. Russell was sitting on the sleeping beg reading a textbook on chemistry while the two plates and orange juices sat untouched on the nightstand. He looked up sprouting a deep blush at Neos appearance in his night shirt and boxers.

"What the hell are you looking at kid?" Neo barked.

"Oh sorry... Umm didn't realize you were out already. You hungry yet?" Russell asked trying to not act like a hot women dressed in his night clothes was in his bedroom with him. Russell shakily put his book down and patting the floor next to him awkwardly gesturing the little lady to take a seat.

"Whatever. I'm just starving..." Neo said under her breath listening to Russell as much as it pained her and plopped down but further away from him, more like a rude comfortable distance on her part.

Russell was content and handed Neo a plate and glass watching her devour the omelette and suck down the orange juice like it was going to be her last meal ever. They both ate in silence and he was the last too finish a few minutes later.

"So how are you feeling now?" Russell asked worriedly.

"Fine as I'll ever fucking be. Even though I want to go home and get my cat Zona. Poor baby is all by herself and she must be starving if I've been out for five days." Neo complained looking almost sad at the thought of said Black cat.

"I'll have Cardin get the cat for you if she hasn't already turned. Because right now it's not safe to go out at the moment. There was a horde of THEM circling this part of the complex yesterday so we're kinda unprepared stuck..." Russell admitted remembering the sight of seeing a bunch of them through a hole in the blinds the day before.

"That's just lovely... What are you planning on doing for the rest of this bloody apocalypse?Hiding here until your discovered and turned into a Sunday brunch for the lot of the little brain eating bastards? Or are you and your roommate going to starve to death?" Neo shrieked angrily spitting in Russell's none partial face.

"Calm down and stop acting like a bitch!im just trying to help you and all your doing is pushing me away! Please don't be this way! I had to fight with my fucking thick skulled roommate just to save your ass dammnit!" Russell shouted back turning red in anger.

"who the fuck told you I needed rescuing I'm not some stupid damsel in distress!im a big girl and I can take care of myself!" Neo screamed.

Just then the bedroom door swung open and Cardin barged in glaring daggers at Neo. He grabbed her covering her pretty mouth with his grim my callused hand and pinning her to the floor on all fours breathing in the scent of his roommates shampoo in her damp hair.

"Chick shut the hell up. The zombies are sensitive to noise. Maybe we should have just left you tied up and made you go for something else." Cardin whispered in her ear with a dirty smirk crossed his features.

Neo felt filthy ,helpless and defenseless. She tried desperately to think of something to get the fucking pervert off of her before he did something her virgin body that she sure didn't want.

"Oh come on dude let her go. She didn't do anything." Russell said trying to pull Cardin off her only to be punched to the side.

"No she's going to learn to obey me." He laughed evilly. About to grope her most private parts without a single ping of guilt."your mine for the night baby." He whispered.

That's when Neos mind snapped and lost all hope of sanity in the situation that was already heading south. The little lady felt a massive non regular headache coming on as a nasty thick slime coming out of her gums and without thinking about it with logic she bit and ripped the flesh off of Cardin's nasty hand making him hiss in severe pain and let go of her small form.

Black blood was seeping out of Neos mouth as she watched Cardin fall next to her on the ground convulsing while his eyes rolled back.

"Russell! Give me the damn knife!" Neo shouted with the black vile substance still pouring out of her mouth making her cough.

Russell starred at her stupefied, his body not complying with his ever shouting brain.

"Fucking A! Russell! The knife! Hurry!" Neo choked out.

Russell finally complied dashing to the dresser and grabbing the carving knife throwing it at Neo with great force. It swished by her head sticking within the wood of the night stand.

Neo tired pulling it out but it was stuck. Looking back at Cardin his bones started to snap and black liquid mixed with his blood came out of his ears, mouth and nose. After a few extra seconds Cardin was no longer Cardin anyone but a brain eating zombie. It sat up looking over at Russell with hungry creamy white eyes and began crawling its way over to him on all fours. Frantically Neo was finally able to pull the knife out of the wood.

Russell was frozen in fear as the zombie grew closer. Neo growled getting up ignoring her fatigue and towering over the beefy zombie and stabbed it multiple times in the back of its head with a harsh working hand. killing it like she killed the first one a few days ago that bit her. Blood splattered all over her and Russell. Once the little lady was finished with the dreadful deed she collapsed almost lifelessly on the floor with the black liquid instantly replaced with clear saliva. leaving a petrified Russell all by himself to deal with this mess as zombies from the outside bumped and groaned at the front door and walls from all the pervious ruckus. Russell fall on the floor sobbing with confusion and fear. He wasn't sure what he thought of Neo thus far debating if she was right about being a lost cause. Looking at the knife he picked it up looking at Neo and made his choice. He stabbed the weapon into Cardin's head and began the slow process of cutting it off to Make sure it was dead.

There you have it until next time. I wonder what Russell will do with Neo next? Lol


	3. Chapter 3

Running

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY, or any products or songs mentioned.

Chapter 3: Aftermath

After an hour and a half of decapitating what used to be Cardin. Russell dragged its bloody thick corpse and chunky head to the balcony saying a silent sad speech about his pathetic jock life and then throwing em down the three stories of the complex. He watched mournfully with a tear stained face as it hit the hood of a brand new gray charger that belonged to his next door neighbor junior, who must have either fled the city for a safe zone or turning into the undead population of Atlas like so many others who were clueless of the deadly virus. The beefy body and head landed with a thud and splattered everywhere when it made the annoying alarm go off, luring a large group of the walking dead to the loud obnoxious noises of said vehicle. They began to eat at the corpse ripping off its flesh and innards not even in a minute but a few seconds what felt like hours to the young grief stricken man.

Russell only just turned eighteen and fresh out of high school. Never before had he seen or touched a dead person, blood or witnessed a killing until now. He never even went to a funeral or wake in his whole life. It kinda bothered Russell deeply that a cute sweet innocent looking Woman could easily kill Cardin when he couldn't even bring himself to do it when his life was on the line. Russell owed Neo his very life for saving him from being zombie prey.

The images of the whole ordeal came back in an instant, Russell was completely disgusted walking back inside locking the sliding door behind him. He could still hear the faint noises of zombies from the outside but it lessened thanks to the alarm distraction two floors below. Running for the bathroom his throat was raw while he vomited his breakfast in the toilet and took a big glass of water to drink afterwards trying to calm his on edge nerves. Neither of the two seemed to help the young paranoid man at the moment.

Going back into the bed room, Russell started to freak out, he completely forgot Neo was still laying in the same spot, out cold on the floor where he'd left her while cutting. Her small body was stiff and messy with blood stains all over his borrowed night clothes and her pretty face. The little ladies complexion was paler than usual and lips parted and swollen with black zombie venom stains from the new ability she killed Cardin with.

Russell was desperately wondering why he didn't just kill Neo the very moment she bit Cardin and turned him into a zombie. Russell almost did end her life when he threw the knife aiming it at her forehead but changed his mind and threw it near her. He should have taken into consideration that the little lady had a death wish to begin with, but of course he ignored it, his brave heroic nature stubbornly taking charge of the situation. Russell could honestly see past Neos false hatred of life and stubbornness of the negative moments, he knew deep down In his soul that the woman was much more kinder than she was let on.

Cuddling Neos sleeping Form for a few minutes Russell felt her neck with two shaky fingers, to his relief there was the faint feeling of a pulse thumping in and out. He smiled pushing a small strand of the pink half of her silky smooth hair and pinned it behind her small earring covered ear. Picking Neo up bridal style carefully, Russell carried her small body to his full sized bed setting her down gently trying not to hurt her if she was injured. Taking another look at the little lady for the umpteenth time, Russell finally admitted to himself that he really did like her, even before the zombie apocalypse. The young man always admired Neo from afar when he would pass her in the hall, seeing her expressionless face after coming home from a long day of work in the baggy security uniform half asleep or getting back with bags of groceries from Walmart or Smart and Final ,wishing he could offer a hand but he was scared of those intimidating pink and brown eyes and the stunning spit fire attitude he discovered when she told off the apartment manger after complaining about a pluming problem.

Russell was to afraid of rejection, she was the first woman he ever took to fancying. Cardin would always complain that he needed to find a girlfriend, always trying to set him up, but Russell would always brush it off with the excuse of school work or chores. He wasn't ready to admit aloud that he really liked Neo just ye, he couldn't even say it to her face without worrying about passing out. And also another factor Being that the timing wasn't right at all and his now deceased roommate probably made a bad gash on his chances of romantic interests in her disturbed mind.

He climbed out of the massive hole of pitiful thoughts within the depths of his brain and proceeded into the kitchen grabbing a big glass mixing bowl from the dishwasher that Cardin usually used for popcorn and filled it up with warm soapy water in the sink. Russell then proceeded to grab two large mint green towels, a wash cloth and a pair of latex cleaning gloves from the small hallway closet, heading straight back into the bedroom.

Russell trotted over to his bed putting the bowl down on the nightstand, swishing the washcloth around the warm comforting soapy water. Neo was still in the bed and still completely out of it to his dismay. He was hoping she was awake because now he had to grow some balls quickly and clean her wounds, changing the seeping bloody bandages and to his horror clean her body and change the soiled sleep wear. It scared the crap out of him thinking of what she looked like underneath the clothes. He had never seen a real naked woman in his eighteen years of life unless you counted museum art and portraits of naked greek men and women all over each other.

Putting on the pair of rubber gloves Russell started with pulling off the soiled tee shirt trying his best not to let it touch his skin or clothing. The last thing he wanted to do was accidentally touch the black gunk and become a flesh eating Zombie. Finally taking off the article of the shirt completely off of Neo, Russell's face turned red as a tomato with unintentional embarrassment. This was the first time he ever set eyes on an unclothed torso of a woman. She was pale and evenly skinny and what made him feel dirty and disgusting was that the little lady had a rockin goddess body. Her breasts were large and perky from the cold air hitting them, her stomach was flat ,knitted tightly together with a gorgeous six pack. He was trying so desperately not to get a mAjor hard on.

He quickly tore his eyes away not wanting to over step boundaries, especially because she wasn't awake. Russell proceeded to removing the nasty bandages on her shoulder, cringing at sight of the vile bodily liquids sticking on the cloths like slime as he pulled them off ,quickly disposing of them into the small half full trash can in between the bed and nightstand to his relief. Never before had he seen a wound that looked as bad as the one he was looking at. Yellowish Pus and thick black and red liquid was poring out the bite mark still and after five days. Was he doing something wrong when cleaning it? Or was the nasty wound immune to alcohol and cleaning items?

This the young man didn't know, but he did his best to clean it with alcohol, cotton balls and disinfectant spray from the first aid kit under his bed. Russell then bandaged the bite site as best as he possibly could because he was running out of bandages and he'd have to use gauze with medical tape the next time around. Or when the time was right rade the apartment units for supplies and food. Maybe if he was lucky he'd find someone survivors with the same mindset of wanting to live.

Once he was finished patching her up Russell scrubbed Neos messy torso clean with the wash cloth and soap removing all of the blood and black stuff, then deciding against taking the boxers off of her and left them on because they weren't completely soiled like the shirt was. He slipped an old grey Jurassic park shirt on the little lady and was finally finished taking care of her to his relief feeling good about himself for once through the whole rescuing Neopolitan deal.

Russell took his shower for an hour trying to relax because he was exhausted and changing into a plan cotton tee shirt and old high school gym shorts and then Fixed his light green hair into his signature Mohawk with the hair gel. Looking at himself in the mirror his face was handsome but tired with purple bags under his expressionless blue eyes from the stress of the apocalypse he received two weeks ago. The poor man was stuck in the beginning stages of the outbreak at the university. Ever since then he was paranoid and couldn't sleep at night still having nightmares from it.

Before Russell went to bed he checked the hole through the blinds and saw three zombies in bloody black business suits and a little boy dressed in a school uniform who was missing an arm and eye. The undead crowded at the door groaning and hissing at each other trying to get inside in vain. Too Russell's displeasure, Neo and his sorry ass might not have a hiding spot any longer, the undead must have known they were present after the days tragic and noisy events that drew a whole crowd of them hours before.

Tiptoeing into the bedroom Russell pushed Neo over to the side and laid next to her. His sensitive body couldn't take sleeping on the floor for another day he already had back problems since a young age and the floor was making it worse during waking hours, he just never complained it wasn't in his nature. Russell sucked up his fears of Neo and choose the dangerous route of sleeping next to the half zombie if that's what you would call her. He really didn't know what other abilities Neo had in store for him but Russell promised himself he would desperately trying not to piss her off, especially if she was on that lovely time of the month. He valued living more then anything now that he escaped death twice thus far into the apocalypse. He really didn't want to think about dying.

Russell snuggled into the cozy covers breathing in the smell of pine and dish soap from the little ladies hair as her backside was turned to him. It was almost comforting to the young man that he was not completely alone in the destroyed world. Russell thought long and hard about how he would try starting a peaceful conversation when Neo woke up, if she woke up that was. He had no idea if she was in a comatose state. A big part of him wished she would just wake up already, but the other small portion wished she would stay asleep. Once Russell's brain relaxed some he fell into a deep dreamless sleep since the start of the Outbreak.

Hopefully this chapter wasn't too boring lol. Until next time :)


	4. Chapter 4

Running

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY, or any products or songs mentioned.

Chapter 3: Moving

It was seven in the morning when Neo finally woke up again after passing out hours earlier. She was suffering with a massive headache again, but this time their was an unnatural prickly sensation of needles gabbing at the inside of her brain. The little lady pushed pass the uncomfortable feelings. Realizing her thoughts were relatively fuzzy from the previous day. She was tired and fatigued, not able to move a muscle now that she was awake.

Neo however noticed there was someone laying next to her. She became a little panicked with the weight and warmth of muscular arms wrapped around her thin torso under the heavy sheets and comforter. Gasping the little lady heard a load snore making her jump slightly in fear. Neo's heterochromia eyes snapped open as she forced herself to turned over to get a better view of who was latched onto her. It was Russell to Neo's astonishment who was sleeping soundly pulling Neo into his flat chest like a teddy bear, at the slightest movements the little lady was making. Neo blushed lightly, this was the first time she ever slept next to the opposite sex.

Much as it pained her, Neo decided to stay in place because she was comfortable even if it was in a strangers arms. The little lady had no clue if she would ever feel comfortable or safe again. Remembering that everything that happened wasn't a nightmare but fresh reality and decided to take advantage of the moment while it lasted. Once Russell woke up she planned on giving him the heaviest backlashing of his young life. The little lady didn't even like him that way to begin with, he seemed to young and awkward for her taste ,the first meeting when he dropped off the mail. Neo concluded that Russell was probably barely fending for himself being a freshman at Beacon University before the mess of the outbreak took place.

Now that she thought long and hard about the day pervious for a few moments she remembered Russell all bloodied and helpless standing against the wall pale as a ghost. He didn't even move or try to save himself when the zombie that was once his roommate tried to eat him. Neo had to step in and kill it her self. But the little lady questioned the way Russell hesitated when he threw the knife almost hitting her head a few minutes before that. Yes she was the cause of killing Cardin in the first place but he almost forced himself on her and in the end he lost his sorry seniority jock life in an instant and Neo had no remorse for killing him.

It did panic Neo senseless when that black gunky saliva came pouring out of her mouth like a waterfall moments before she bit Cardin. The little lady had no idea where that came from but it hurt when it came our of her mouth and burnt her lips. That ability was not normal, it turned Cardin into a zombie quickly when she bit down on his nasty hands. Whatever it was could be very dangerous. The little lady had to be careful not to take any chances trusting anyone about the issue except for Russell who already knew first hand, that was enough to make her paranoid.

Glaring down at Russell, Neo heard him mumbling her name countless times moaning lightly and letting her go, curling in on himself helplessly with the blankets like a large green cocoon around his sleeping form. Rolling her eyes and chuckling Neo got up quietly grabbing the first aid kit on the dresser, she went into the bathroom to relieve herself and take a fast shower. Once she was finished Neo marched into the messy kitchen to make some breakfast for Russell before he woke up.

As Neo was cooking French toast and eggs, she thought long and hard about the pervious conversation she had with Russell before the attack. Neo's side of the argument was absolutely right. They honestly couldn't stay in Russell's apartment any longer, it wouldn't be safe for long. The food rations would lessen within a short period of time and the medical supplies were done for because of her shoulder and wrist injuries, sooner or later she would need more. The zombie population would keep expanding the longer they stayed in the apartment complex. If they left to late the chances of survival and not getting eaten would be slim to none. The undead were everywhere, there was no way around having to kill some of em off. They were running out of time and needed to think of a plan and fast, she knew it would be tough to convince Russell. But if worse came to worse and reason didn't in her favor, she would leave the young man stranded and go her own way.

Finished up the last sunny side up egg on the greasy pan, the little lady made some coffee in the coffee pot and set up the table with the food. Once she was done the bedroom door swung open and Russell walked out sleepily stretching his limbs making a crackle noise that must have been his back in protest of waking up.

"Morning kid. Sleep well?" Neo asked nonchalantly pouring herself a big heaping cup of the steaming dark liquid and taking a large gulp of it.

"My name is Russell and I'm not a kid. I'm an adult. And good morning to you too." Russell mumbled poutingly looking annoyed at Neo because of the name she called him.

"Then how old are you "Russell"? If you say eighteen, nineteen then you're still considered a kid in my books." The little lady giggled slightly trying not to spit out the coffee she just drank. knowing automatically what his answer would be.

Feeling beyond stupid Russell slammed his head into the table.'shit she's good. How the fuck did she know my age?' He thought to himself panicked before speaking in an irritated sleepy voice. "So what if I'm eighteen? I graduated high school last year. I moved out, got a job at a gym to teach wrestling and on top of all that I'm going to the university. I'm a responsible adult so don't call me kid." Russell complained glaring at Neo who was still smirking at him in genuinely sly amusement.

"Ok fine whatever your an adult. Seeing you get so worked up was almost adorable I will admit. But I'll still call you kid because I'm seven years you're senior." Neo chuckled while eating her French toast with a sass.

"Wait a minute you're twenty four? I honestly thought you were younger then that Neo." Russell said almost chocking on his food. He was completely astonished turning red in the face.

Neo busted up laughing at Russell's clueless remark finding it funny but insulting at the same time. Everyone always judged the little lady by the hight and youthful looks of a sixteen year old. It was quite annoying and it was probably the case of her singleness in her opinion. It was always the annoying high school students that would hit on Neo until they found out she was an adult then they would back off and leave her alone. "Yes. It's quite funny actually. The day before yesterday was my twenty fourth birthday. Just know I'm not a damn cougar."

"Oh wow. Well I didn't say you were. And Um happy late birthday. Sorry if I ruined it by tying you up and not being hospitable." Russell said sincerely feeling bad.

"No no it's fine kid. That day was already bad enough to begin with. It's not your fault I got bit by a fucking zombie. I'm just lucky you saved my skins. If it makes you sleep better at night you were the first to say happy birthday to me."Neo said rolling her eyes trying not to give too much gratitude.

"Really? I feel special being the first one to say it. And thank Neo for saving me from Cardin, if it wasn't for you I would have been an extra zombie for you to kill off." Russell admitted while he resumed drinking his cup of coffee.

"Yeah well just stay alive so I won't have too. Got it kid?"

"Yeah got it." Russell said kinda sad that she didn't thank him for saving her two days ago.

The two ate in silence for a little bit until they finished. Before Russell could get up, Neo brought up the topic she was dreading to talking about." I don't know a better way to say this but we need to leave this apartment."

"Why? Where safe here. No zombies have come in from the outside so far and we still have food. We could always get some from the other units." Russell said looking at Neo.

"No you don't understand. It really isn't a good idea to stay here. I'm not just talking about the apartment complex, I'm talking about Atlas."

"Ok but answer this. What will happen once we leave the apartments? The streets are completely infested with the dead. There's a large chance that would be zombie food served on a platter." Russell tried to kill Neo's plans but she wasn't going to have it.

"Ok kid listen to me. If we don't leave the complex within a few days were as good as dead. We need to take the risk and go find an area that's not heavily populated like hear for instance. Don't get me wrong we would still have to watch our backs but not as bad. The woods or the desert would be ideal places to go." Neo said letting the words sink in.

"Well I don't know... You really think leaving is the best choice? Whatever you do I'm all in. Maybe while we're out we can find other survivors like us." Russell suggested sounding hopefully at the thought of more people.

"Who knows if we will. There's always the possibility. You have any suggestions on where we should go? You have any friends that live in the middle of nowhere? Any small areas you can think of that you once visited as a child?" Neo asked.

"Well... I have a friend named Armin. He lives in the Trost distinct in the mountains. It's about a one weeks journey on foot is my estimation, if not we could go to Vale. It's a small town east from here." Russell suggested trying his hardest to think of other good hiding locations.

"Ok Trost will work. Now that we got this all set in stone I need to go up to my apartment to retrieve Zona. I'll be staying there for the night. You coming are staying? I'm leaving in the next few minutes." Neo waved Russell off pulling a large kitchen knife from the knife block, she honestly wasn't expecting him to say anything at the moment.

"Are you fucking crazy Neo? It's suicide going up there by yourself. I'm not going to let you go." Russell barked.

"I'm still going to go I don't care what you say. You can't stop me. My baby Zona needs me and I'm tired of wearing your pajamas."

"Ugh you are one crazy suicidal bitch. Fine I'll go with you just let me pack my shit." Russell huffed petrified at having to face the walking dead once again just because Neo wanted her stupid cat and precious clothing.

"Yeah don't wear it out. Hurry up because we don't have all day. And if I were you I'd find something to use as a weapon. We're burning daylight here." Neo said sitting comfortably on the couch in the living room playing with the large kitchen knife in her small hands. The little lady acted bored, throwing the large kitchen utensil and it ended up stuck in the wall near the flat screen tv.

" Neo!? What the hell was that for? Now I'm going to have to pay for the damages you just created... I'm just glad you didn't hit the tv." Russell said in annoyance walking into his room.

"Well it's not going to matter anymore kid. It's the zombie apocalypse for fucks sake. Anything we destroy is just going to look like a small dint in the bigger picture."Neo laughed yelling out to Russell while she was pulling the knife out of the wall. It left a big slit behind.

Russell ignored her loud obnoxious comment fishing out his large Emerald green school backpack from the messy walk in closet. He picked out two pairs of jeans, two tee shirts, three underwear, three pairs of socks and a hoodie. He changed out of his pajamas into regular clothes and threw a Colombia jacket on knowing it would get cold where they were headed. Before he left the room he remembered he needed weapons of his own and grabbed the packs of silver sport throwing knives hidden in a box in the nightstand.

Walking out of the bedroom Russell went back into the living room to find Neo was still chilling on the couch with her feet now on the coffee table, she had found the machete Russell was talking about making a bet on it the day before. It was in her small hands awkwardly, while she was carving random designs into a blue accent pillow.

"Ughhh. Neo keep your destructive behavior to yourself and try not to ruin the rest of my apartment. I'm planning on coming back once this apocalypse is over. And where did you find it anyways? I've been looking for the thing...For weeks actually. " Russell hissed pocketing a pack of throwing knives in a brown leather case.

"Wow you really are a kid Russell. You know that? This building won't be here once the military blows it up. And I found your little toy in the food pantry. Your roommate was a fat greasy pig ,going so low to hide it with food? Come on now common sense." Neo laughed getting up from the comfortable couch with the weapon in hand.

Russell prepared a knife set ready to pull one out if necessary. looking over at Neo he glared."ha ha very funny. Just keep rubbing it that you killed my roommate why don't you?"

"If anything I did you a favor. That jack ass seems like he didn't give a shit about your wellbeing but himself. I overheard heard what he said I'm not stupid. He wanted to use me as a bargaining deal with the government."Neo barked angrily.

Russell had enough fighting and just wanted to leave already. "I'm sorry to cut this argument short, we could finish it at your apartment when we have more time. It's already three, we need to get a move on it before it starts getting dark."

"Fine that can be arranged. who's leading the way out? Me or you?"

Neo asked impatiently looking the silver machete with interest.

"Ladies first I guess." Russell said looking scared once they were both at the front door.

"Ok scaredy cat. I'll be the pants of this "expedition". I'm going to open this door on a count of three. You're stupid ass better fallow my lead unless you want to die. Got it?"

"Yes mother dearest. I got it now hurry up and get this over with." Russell hissed sweating in nervousness and latching onto the backpack strap tightly while his other had gripped a throwing knife in the holder.

Neo unlocked the door lightly. It made loud clicking noises to the survivors dismay. They both heard soft groans and unnatural gargling sounds coming near the door." Shit... Well better now then never. One...two... Three!"

Neo swung the front door open as five zombies came flooding in. Some were limping while others were walking with speed. Neo pushed passed them cutting heads off of two of them. While one tried grabbing at Russell, he remembered he had weapons and threw a knife into the zombies forehead killing it instantly with minimal blood splatters, another tried grabbing his jacket and he repeated the process. The two made a break for it taking off running in the half empty hallway. Random Zombies started to fallow behind them coming from all angles including apartment units.

They ran up two fleets of staircases with the luck of no zombies until they reached Neo's floor. There was about twenty of them hoarded around a freshly dead carcass of a nurse. They were eating and ripping off the bloody flesh with lifelessly faces and tattered filthy clothing soaked in blood and organs to Russell's fear.

What made the situation worse was That the zombies were all near Neo's open apartment door and zombies were on their tails from the staircase that were already hot in pro suit of the walking fresh meals. Neo nodded at Russell for reassurance as they dashed passed the feeding cluster. But it was too late once one saw them a few more did and they chased the odd pair into Neo's apartment. They fought with closing the front door for about an hour as zombies desperately tried to wiggle there ways in. After a while they were able to successfully close the door, in the process a zombie arm was cut in half because of it.

Catching her breath Neo looked over as Russell smiling cheekily. "Well now that we made it in. it's time to check the apartment for any unwanted guests and I need to feed Zona." The little lady stated nonchalantly acting like nothing happened.

Russell looked over at Neo with a horrified expression on his sickly face."um Neo where's the bathroom?" He asked feeling like he was ready to vomit and piss in his pants after seeing zombies eating someone the way they did.

"It's the same layout as your apartment dummy." Neo said finding her cat on the kitchen counter and picking her up cuddling the black fluff ball.


End file.
